Talk:The Winter Realm of Akamikilak
Bauble counts "On the ground nearby, presumably dropped by the palobread men you've just defeated, you discover 10 sparkling, spherical baubles. Long, thin, green twigs pass through holes at the top of each of the baubles, creating what appears to be makeshift hooks." Just received 10 baubles (Sparkling Green Bauble (x2), Sparkling Purple Bauble (x3), Sparkling Golden Bauble (x3), Sparkling Blue Bauble, Sparkling Red Bauble). So more than 9 is possible. -- 15:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Got 10 again Sparkling Purple Bauble (x4), Sparkling Silver Bauble (x3), Sparkling Blue Bauble (x2), Sparkling Golden Bauble To-Hit values ::Palobread Man (Subduing fight, 7+)... If there are more than 5 palobread men in the encounter, each enemy after the fifth is a slightly tougher Palobread Man (Subduing fight, 8+) For me, at both MR 155 and MR 173, the 6th and 7th palobread men are only 7+ to hit, while the 8th is 8+. I haven't gotten more than 8 at once, so I can't say if there are any differences with higher numbers. I also haven't checked yet whether the 7+ men have different SP values than the 8+. Even though they're scaled, could the to-hit number vary slightly depending on your MR? Or is this a normal variation of the scaling algorithm? — Young Ned (talk) 06:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I could swear that I saw 7+ on the first seven PBMs in my very first PBM encounter, but since I started recording SP and MR values I've only been seeing it on the first five, as the page says. (Except for one encounter that I may have misrecorded.) So I'll keep recording more data, but unless I see a definite occurrence of more than five 7+'s in a row, I'll assume that I simply misremembered that first encounter and you guys can ignore this particular topic. — Young Ned (talk) 10:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) SP values ::Palobread Man (Subduing fight, 7+ Scaled, 35-40 SP Palobread Man (Subduing fight, 8+ Scaled, 35-40 SP Okay, been using my spreadsheet to calculate exact SP values for each PBM. The results are rather startling. For each PBM in a single encounter (e.g., you encounter 7 PBMs in a group), the SP values follow this sequence: 34, 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 58... (regardless of whether their to-hit is 7+ or 8+). That is, the first PBM has 34 SP, and each subsequent one (in that encounter) has 4 more SP than the previous one. The Large Palobread Man (LPBM) is an exception; the only LPBM I've encountered since I started recording SP had exactly 77 SP. The Vicious one (VPBM) is probably an exception, too, but I haven't gotten one yet. I don't know how to specify these values using the Foe template, or if that's even possible. Anybody know? — Young Ned (talk) 09:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :The only way to do it would be to specify full Foe templates for each PBM, but that's too much of a hassle. You could put that information in Notes, but since it's a little long for that, maybe a small section on the SP values of PBM, or just a link to this discussion, would do. I'm adding the latter, you can expand if you want. Scarbrowtalk 11:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC)